Springtrap's Escape
by countrypanther14
Summary: A/U because the animatronics are human: When Bonnie accidentally stumbles upon a hidden room in the pizzeria, he finds out what happened to the purple man through Golden Freddy. Now he and the rest of the Fazbear crew have to find Springtrap before he kills again. I own nothing but any OCs that appear in this story. Rated just to be safe. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**R &R. And I own nothing my OCs**

* * *

 **(Random Prison)(Midnight)**

"Find him!" the prison guard yelled. "Don't let him get away!"

The prisoner in question was already panting with exhaustion as he ran towards the car that his partner drove, diving into the passengers seat before it drove off. "Thank...you..." he panted, watching the guards in the rear view mirror as they roared in defeat. "I haven't seen you in so long. What's it like still working for Fazbear?"

The driver grunted as he continued to drive; pulling off to the side of the road as the prisoner looked to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "We're not over the county line yet."

The driver grunted again and turned his head, the pale moonlight shining off of the golden rabbit animatronic head it had on. "What's it like...?" he asked, his voice hoarse. "I'll show you what it's like." He lunged forward.

* * *

 **(Fazbear Pizzeria)(Next day)**

"Foxy," Chica called. "Hurry up and get dressed already, we were supposed to be at the store an hour ago."

"I'm pretty sure we're the only customers there, Chica." Foxy said as he pulled on his boots. "So don't rush me."

"I'll rush you when I feel like it." Chica said. "Now come on boy, let's go."

"I am not a dog!"

"Then hurry up or they'll be out of squeaky toys." she said.

"Freddy!" Foxy called.

"Chica, leave Foxy alone. He's not a dog." Freddy said as he looked through the newspaper. "And according to the headlines: escaped convict, Terrance Melvoy was found dead this morning in the passenger's seat of a run down Cadillac."

"Melvoy?" Bonnie asked as he looked up from his guitar. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"He's the guy who was arrested for our murder." Freddy said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh yeah." Bonnie said. "Wait, he was killed?"

"Yes." Foxy said. "We'll see you later when we get back guys."

"Don't waste the money." Freddy called after him as they left. "I swear," he said, turning to Bonnie. "They never listen. I mean, I'm the leader, aren't I? Shouldn't they be following my every order?"

"Whatever." he said. "I'm going to take a leak." He set his guitar down and walked into the bathroom to relieve himself, hearing thumping from behind the wall. "What the hell?" He finished his business and walked into the hallway, trying to find a logical explanation for the noises because there were no other spirits there besides him and the other three; well, there was Golden Freddy, but he was barely around anymore. "Freddy..." he called. "Stop it with the pranks. I know that you're upset because Foxy and Chica don't listen but you don't have to scare me." He turned around and met with a pair of blank eye sockets staring back at him, making him jump backwards and fall into a poster; feeling it give way as he landed flat on his back. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was a child's laughter.

* * *

 **R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter, R &R.**

* * *

 _"Bon...Bonnie."_ Freddy said. "Bonnie, wake up."

"Ow..." Bonnie groaned, holding the back of his head as Freddy helped him sit up. "God damn it. What happened?"

"I don't know." Freddy said. "I just found you passed out on the floor. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." he said, rubbing his head as he stood up and looked behind him. "But I think I fell into something."

"Yeah, a hidden room." Freddy said, moving away a piece of poster that had torn when Bonnie had fallen into it. "I think there are some flashlights in the cove. Wait here." He darted back to the main dining room to Pirate Cove, and dug around in the box under Foxy's cot; finding the flashlights as Foxy and Chica came back from the store.

"We're back." Chica called. "And we finally got new clothes for you and Bonnie."

"What are you doing in my cove?" Foxy asked.

"Needed the flashlights. Bonnie just found something." He hopped down from the stage and went back to Bonnie as Chica set her shopping bags down on one of the dining tables and followed him with Foxy at her heels.

"What did he find?" Foxy asked. "And why is the poster torn?"

"There's a secret room back here." Bonnie said, shining the flashlight around the room. "No way, guys, you have to see this." He stepped into the hidden room with the other three following him as he walked up to a vanity; complete with light fixtures and everything. "Why is this back here?"

"Hell if I know." Chica said as Foxy fingered a hole in the wall. "Having fun Foxy?"

"Shut up Chicken Little." Foxy said, peeking through the hole. "No way. Bonnie, when did you find this place?"

"A few minutes ago." Bonnie said. "Why?"

"There's a hole in the wall that looks into the men's room."

"What?" he asked, pushing him out of the way and looking into the hole. "Ah man, whoever was back here could see people use the urinals. They could see me use the...Oh my God!"

"What sick pervert lives back here?" Freddy asked.

"I don't think we want to know." Chica said. "Hey, a diary." She picked up the black book from the vanity and flipped it open. "No...freaking...way. Guys, this is Golden Freddy's. It dates back to the when Fazbear Family Diner was still around."

"Read it!" all three boys said as she held the book to her chest.

"Okay, okay. Let's just get out of here first, I can't see anything in this light." She walked back out to the main Dining Room and sat down on one of the chairs.

"What does it say?" Foxy asked.

"Read it." Freddy said.

"Okay," she said. "Here it goes."

* * *

 **Date: 6/14/61**

 **First day as a security guard at Fazbear Family Diner. I don't understand why though, this place is always so friendly. But the job was simple, all I had to do was watch the kids and the diner from a security camera in a cabin not too far away. What wasn't simple though, was the fact that the security system was brand new, and I didn't know how to work it. This is all for now, because I don't want to get fired from not doing my job.**

* * *

"That's it?" Foxy asked. "That's not Golden Freddy's, that's just some night guard's."

"Please tell me there's more to this?" Bonnie said.

"There was more." Chica said. "But someone ripped out all the other pages." She showed the stubs of the pages that were once there in the journal before turning it back towards her. "So if anyone wanted to read this, they'd only get this page."

"Who would do something like that?" Freddy asked.

"The same sick pervert who watched us from that room." Foxy said. "Found another hole."

"How many are in these walls?" Bonnie said. "And Foxy, stop fingering the hole. You'll only make it bigger."

"It's probably the only thing he'll-"

"Can we stop talking about the hole, and get back to the secret room?" Freddy said. "Other than the journal, there's nothing else back here." He was interrupted by a thump coming from the hallway that led to the bathrooms; right where the room was. "What the hell?" He walked back to the room and entered the room again, seeing a golden eye and one brown eye staring down at him from the cieling; a pair of green, and two pairs of blue eyes staring at him from different parts in the shadows. "Hey guys," he called over his shoudler. "Whoever was back here...wasn't the only one back here."

* * *

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter R &R.**

* * *

"Hello, Freddy." Mangle said, jumping down from the ceiling. "Long time no see."

"Have you and the other toy animatronics been watching us this whole time?" he asked. "Because there's holes all over the place. Meaning whoever's back here can watch us out in the main area."

"No," Toy Chica said. "We weren't activated until about an hour ago when Bonnie fell through the wall."

"So you guys didn't know about this room?"

"We didn't even know where we were at first." Toy Bonnie said, stepping into the hallway. "So what's to eat? I'm starving."

"We were just activated, and the first thing you want is food?" Toy Freddy asked.

"We haven't been activated since '87. So yeah."

"I'll have Chica make us something to eat." Freddy said. "In the meantime, let's get you guys some clothes from this decade."

* * *

 **(Later that night)**

The pizzeria was almost dead silent, the only sounds being Foxy's light breathing as his sleeping head rested on Bonnie's lap. Bonnie sitting cross-legged, holding a penlight to read Golden Freddy's journal.

 _There has to be more to this._ he thought as Foxy yawned in his sleep. _So who would rip out the rest of the pages? What would Goldie have to hide?_ He clicked off the penlight and closed the journal, straightening out his legs as Foxy rolled onto his stomach. "Come on buddy." he whispered. "You're putting my leg to sleep, and I need to pee."

"Again...?" he yawned. "What's this? The fifth time tonight? Maybe you should see a doctor."

"It's the second time, and I'm fine." Bonnie said. "Now come on, get up."

Foxy groaned and lifted his head up so Bonnie could get up and go to the bathroom again. _I better check on him._ he thought. He stood up and walked to the bathrooms as he spotted a light coming from the room that Bonnie had found. "Bonnie," he called. "Are you in the bathroom?"

"Where else would I pee?" Bonnie called back.

"Well, I don't mean to alarm you, but there's a light coming from the room we found earlier."

"What?!" he ran out of the bathroom and met Foxy in the hallway, seeing a light coming from the room. What was going on? No one else was supposed to be in the pizzeria besides the animatronics and the night guard. He immediately grabbed Foxy and pulled him into the shadows as the light shut off, someone's footsteps thudding as they left the room.

"Dude..." Foxy whispered to him. "Your fly is down."

"That is not the issue at the moment." he hissed back. He slowly stepped out from behind Foxy and made his way towards the room, using his penlight to see in front of him. "And it's still dark in here."

"Hence the reason why they invented light switches." Foxy said, flicking on the light. "Holy..."

The room was destroyed; the vanity pulled away from its spot by the wall, the mirrors on the vanity smashed and shattered. The drywall around the room had holes in it, and there were traces of blood coming from the ceiling.

"What the hell!" Bonnie yelled. He looked up and saw someone with blond hair, golden eyes and skin, and a yellow suit. "Goldie?!"

Golden Freddy mumbled something through the gag that was in his mouth and started thrashing around.

"Foxy, help me get him down." he said, dragging a chair over and ripping away the duct tape that held him there.

When the two finally got Golden Freddy down, they removed the gag that was in his mouth and helped him into the chair that Bonnie was standing on.

"Are you okay?" Foxy asked.

"Sorry guys, I didn't expect him to get loose like this."

"Who?" Bonnie asked.

"Him. I thought he was dead this whole time but he's..." he stopped and seemed to stare into space.

"He's what?" Foxy asked.

"He's right behind you." he said.

Bonnie turned saw a decayed animatronic suit standing behind him, smelling like death as he grabbed him by his throat and threw him back into the hallway.

"Bonnie!" Foxy yelled as the decaying suit turned back to him and grabbed him the same way he did Bonnie and threw him into the wall.

"Stop it!" Golden Freddy yelled, tackling the suit to the floor as it let out a grunt and punched him, throwing him off of its body as it got up and started running. "No, get back here!" he yelled, running after the animatronic suit as Bonnie and Foxy got up and went after them.

When the suit got to the front doors of the pizzeria, it stopped and looked back; almost as if it was waiting for something else to happen. And as soon as Foxy rounded the corner, it grabbed him and threw him back towards Bonnie and Golden Freddy as Freddy, Chica, and the other toy animatronics ran over. "You should know better." it said before he ran out the front door into the night.

"Hey!" Freddy yelled, running after the suit.

"Freddy, wait!" Golden Freddy shouted. "Just let him go. He can't get too far."

"What was that?" Bonnie asked.

"No what. Who." Golden Freddy said. "That was Spring Trap."

"Who's Spring Trap?" Freddy asked.

Golden Freddy sighed.

* * *

 **R &R**


End file.
